


Thank you very much for always being at my side.

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, alternative universe, i want to try this prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: For write that fanfic I used the prompts of @otpprompts, “ Imagine your OTP slow dancing together for the first time after one half has finally gotten used to their arm(s) or leg(s) prosthesis/can stand and walk again.”





	Thank you very much for always being at my side.

Prompto entered the Regalia in anxiety and holding the invitation he had received from Noctis and his father, King Regis.

The blond did not expect to receive such an invitation from his friend, or better boyfriend, especially after a week had not received news.

Prompto tried to get as comfortable as possible on the seats of Regalia and when Cor Leonis started at full speed, he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

I try to calm down with deep breaths and looking at the camera I think back to when he first met Noctis.

The first time Prompto had seen Noctis, he had never imagined that the lonely child who walked the corridor with a crutch was the prince of Lucis' kingdom.

He had heard it from some children who had started talking about how the prince had lost his leg due to an attack by a Daemons.

King Regis had hunted the monster, but the prince had suffered serious injuries and had been rushed to the hospital of Insomnia. The doctors had saved the prince's life, but not his right leg and had been forced to amputate her.

The King had brought his son and Tenebrae with the hope of helping his son with healing and in part, thanks to Princess Lunafreya, Noctis had recovered.

Now the prince was waiting for a special prosthesis able to withstand the particular style of combat that distinguished the Lucis Caelum family.

Regalia stopped abruptly at the lights and Prompto returned to reality and once again began to torture his hands with anxiety.

When the car finally left, the blonde still try to immerse himself in his memories.

And the mind proposed his first meeting with Noctis.

Every day when he walked alone through the school corridors, he glanced at Noctis, who was always alone in his class.

In that bored and sad expression of the prince, Prompto reviewed himself and instinctively his hand went to touch the cuff, which hid the strange tattoo he had since he was born.

They were both just for different reasons and for a destiny that had decided to be sadistic with two children.

And so he made the decision to try to overcome his shyness and to talk to Noctis, breaking that sad veil of loneliness that he was hanging on their heads.

Prompto entered the house and approached Noctis and asked with a timid expression: - Hi Prince Noctis, how are you? -. He stopped a few meters from the prince, who still looked at the window.

Noctis turned his gaze to the newcomer and replied in an atonic voice and without interest for anything: - Bad! Like the other days of the rest.-. He observed the same age and asked: - To you, how are you? -. He did not want to appear rude to those who had shown little interest in him.

Prompto answered with a sincere tone and took another step towards the prince's desk: - Bad! Every day they are the same as the others. After all, his life always followed the same routine every day and his parents were totally absent and disinterested towards him.

The two teenagers stared for several minutes until Prompto decided to get even closer to the prince, but stumbled on one of the backpacks left on the ground and fell to the ground ruinously.

Noctis observed the funny scene and asked worriedly: "Are you all right?" He noticed that the blonde held a camera in his hand.

Prompto replied embarrassed and embarrassed by that situation: - Yes! Prince Noctis-.

Noctis snorted and shaking his head said: - Call me only Noctis, please! -. He hated being called by his title.

Again they remained silent to observe each other, and only after another full minute Noctis realized that he had not yet known the name of the same age and asked curiously: "What's your name?"

The blond replied: - Prompto! -.

Noctis repeated the name of his peer under his breath and asked, pointing with his index finger at the camera: - Do you like taking pictures?

Prompto replied in a shy tone: "Yes! I really have a passion for photography.-. A shy smile appeared on the face and he proposed in the same tone he had previously used: - Do you want to see the pictures I took yesterday? -.

Noctis nodded his head and Prompto sat down next to him and then turned on the camera and showed his pictures. At every Noctis question, Prompto answered with a detailed explanation.  
When the bell rang that marked the end of the interval, Prompto said in a sad tone: "I had to go back to my class."

Noctis asked in a strangely shy voice: "Will you come back tomorrow to show me new photographs?"

Prompto turned to look Noctis straight in the eye and said, "Of course! I will bring you many new photos so we can be together! -.

After that meeting, Prompto always tried to bring new photographs to Noctis to show them during the break. The blond returned for a few minutes at home and then start again looking for new places to photograph and to talk with his friend the next day.

He began to run and interact with people to get to know new places to photograph and he also began to run to get to the places that interested him more quickly and photograph them with the right light or not to lose public transport that would take him to areas that for him on foot they were unreachable.

Every day Prompto sat next to his friend to show them the new photographs he had shown him and his tone became more and more cheerful as that of Noctis, who thanks to those photos knew better Insomnia in all shades.

When it started to get hotter, Prompto helped Noctis out of his classroom and make a snack outside in the garden and not just talk about photos, but also about other topics and so their friendship became even stronger.

Once again, Regalia stopped at one of the traffic lights and Prompto thought "Every day I took Noctis for a lunch break under an oak tree, which was next to the football field. It was our little secret and there we exchanged our first kiss ".

He was talking quietly about a new videogame, when he had been silenced by Noctis' lips on his, in a first and clumsy kiss.

When they broke off, Prompto had asked stammering with his cheeks colored red: - Noct ... what does that mean? -.

Noctis leaned his forehead against that of Noctis and replied in a gentle tone: "I am simply falling in love with you!" He blushed slightly on the cheeks.

Prompto was silent for a moment and then stammered with a low tone: - If you continue to kiss me so I end up falling in love with you too.

Noctis did not repeat the invitation and softly kissed him once more and when they came off Prompto murmured: - I confirm! At every kiss, he fell in love with me more than ever! -. Both burst out laughing before kissing with greater transport.

From that day on, from simple friends they had become a couple.

When he got out of the car, the blond looked in awe at the Citadel and began to climb the stairs slowly as he followed Cor Leonis to his destination.

They walked along a long corridor before reaching a room and Cor said in a mysterious tone: "Prince Noctis awaits her in this room." He knocked twice before opening the door: - Come in! -. Prompto did not have to repeat it twice and when he entered the room he opened his mouth in amazement.

Noctis stood before him without the aid of a crutch or a stick and with a smile on his lips.

Prompto exclaimed: - The prosthesis for your leg is finally ready.-.

Noctis nodded and said as he walked safely to his boyfriend: - Yes! Finally I can walk alone without the help of a crutch or any other means. He stopped a few inches from him.

Prompto exclaimed, unable to contain his joy: - Fantastic! We must celebrate this wonderful news. Seeing Noctis who could finally walk filled him with joy.

Noctis took Prompto's hand and said, "That's why I invited you here to celebrate all together with dinner." He picked up a remote control and turned on the radio and the music spread into the small room.

Noctis murmured: "But first I would like to have a little dance with you! To celebrate this wonderful day yourself.-. He put the remote on top of the table and took Prompto for the hips .

Prompto put his hands over his shoulders and murmured in a happy voice: "I am a disaster to dance, but I can't refuse your invitation." He put his hands over Noctis's shoulders and began to dance slowly, trying to follow the rhythm dictated by their heart.

Cruising miles offshore   
the life seems breakable...  
A never ending kiss I need to find   
'Cause I'm a fragile soul,   
a Dandelion...  
To keep me safe,   
I need you by my side.

Bring me all your love!!  
'Cause you can save my world...  
your light is what it feeds the Sun,  
and warms the dawn...   
You ́re always on my mind

 

As they danced that tune, Noctis whispered in Prompto's ear in a soft voice: "Thank you very much for always being at my side."

Prompto murmured putting a hand in the black hair of Noctis: - I will always be at your side. Then they looked straight into each other's eyes and exchanged a kiss as they continued to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called "Dandelion" by Ivan Torrent


End file.
